


Scared

by tyomawrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, I don't know how I wrote this., M/M, Practice smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated: M.... seriously don't believe me then too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how this happened?

Rated: M.... seriously don't believe me then too bad.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

 

Fili felt his heart stop when he saw his uncle's still form in the talons an eagle. He could tell that his eyes were blurring and a small lump was forming in his throat.

"Thorin!!" His voice showed his age, his fear and his vulnerability.

He looked on as the eagles flew towards what their uncle told them was The Great Carrock. As the eagle lay his uncle down and Gandalf rushed to him and as he and his brother climbed up the ledge they were left on.

His uncle was being helped up by Kili and Nori when Thorin turned to Master Baggins.

"You! What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed!" he said gruffly.

"Did I not say you were a burden? That you have no place amongst us?" He growled. 

 

"I've never been so wrong, in all my life." Breathed Thorin, wrapping Bilbo in a hug.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologized, holding the hobbit by the shoulders.

"No, I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior, not even a burglar." He admits bashfully.

Fili hears a sharp screech and looks at the flock of eagles soaring away.

That's when his uncle notices Erebor, and he gazes out towards it.

Fili doesn't want to go to the mountain, doesn't want to face a dragon. He just wants to curl up in his uncles lap and hug him tight but he's a prince, he can't do that. He has to lead.

 

 

* * *

 

★☆★

 

"Fee, have you spoken to uncle yet?" Kili asked softly.

They had climbed down the carrock and were now making camp below. Fili was sitting in a small clove in the rock surface, shrapening his weapons.

Kili stood infront of him, holding out a buttered breadroll.

'No. Kee. l haven't and I'd rather not."

Fili accepted the bread roll gratefully, giving a smile to his younger brother.

"He's asking for you, you know?"

"He's asking for his heir, not his nephew."

"Go see him, I know you're worried."

"Alright I'll go, but don't say I didn't warn ya when I say that he doesn't care about me." The blonde muttered, getting up and brushing past the brunnette with a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

☆★☆

 

"Uncle?" Fili asked softly, walking over to the fire where Thorin was sitting, chest and torso bandaged, flannel tunic left open.

"Fili, I was afraid you weren't coming to see me. Have you eaten yet laddie?"

"Just this." He said, lifting up the half eaten bread roll. "Not hungry."

"Sit here. Talk to me. I'd appreciate your company."

"I would but I left my weapons with Kili."

"Hush and sit." Thorin's tone became more demanding, then it softened as he continued."I'm sure your brother can look after your weapons."

"I'd rather not." Fili mumbled.

"Fili, as my heir and my...." Thorin trailed off as he noticed Fili leave.

This wasn't like Fili, he was calm, collected, obedient, smart, kind, yes the quest was tiring but being cruel, distant and cold were not part of Fili's personality.

 

* * *

★☆★

 

Fili mentally slapped himself as he walked back to his little aclove in the rock.

'Stupid, so stupid.' His weapons lay cleaned next to his pack and he smiled.

'Kili did 'em for me.' He sat back against the wall of the small clove and closed his eyes. Sleep was his only friend.

 

《 | ■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■ | 》

* * *

 

 

"Fili, Fili wake up." A deep, baritone voice shook him out of his sleep. Thinking it was probably Dwalin, Fili growled and turned away from the voice, trying to fall back into sleep.

"Fili Durin! You will get up right now and speak to me before I decide to leave you to miss your shift." The voice said and Fili sat up, muttering curses at the figure that stood infront of him.

"Why, are you cursing your own uncle?"

"Thorin!" Fili scrambled from his dazed state and stood up.

"I would have thought Kili told you, you had second shift." Thorin said, looking at Fili, confused.

"There's lots of things he doesn't tell me, or you for that fact." Fili grumbled, looking away from Thorin and picking up his scabbard and twin swords.

"Fili." Thorin's voice was uncertain at the tone of Fili's words. "I'm sorry. Whatever I've done to you to cause you to be so distant, so cold towards me, I am truly sorry, I don't know what I did but I apologise for it."

Fili looked at Thorin in surprise. He was torn between laughing, crying, hitting and hugging his uncle.

"You needn't say sorry." Fili said shaking his head. "You are not the one behaving oddly, if it bothers you, I'm sure I can always make my way to Mirkwood or back to Rivendell, I'm sure Kili and you will be fine without me." He suggested.

"What? No Fili, there is no way I'm letting you think like that!"

"Why should you care, Kili's more important than me, why not make him the heir and leave me be?"

"What on Middle Earth possesed you to think that?" Thorin exclaimed.

"Lets just forget all the times when we're in imminent danger and you've only ever bothered to look after Kili." He growled sarcastically.

"Now Fili."

"No, why would you do this, you know I found out from Dwalin, that you didn't put up a fight to stop Kili from going on this quest. What on Middle Earth possessed you to think of that!?!?!?" Fili spat at his uncle.

"TELL ME!!" He practically screamed, voice cracking.

"It was clear you hated, hated our company, Kili's no, but I thought you might like it on the quest, and you'd be the image of Erebor. But it doesn't matter now."

"So what, I'm no more than an unwanted being, kept chained until you might have a wish to sell me for my appearance!"

"And fitting in, that's it isn't it, because I look nothing like the line of Durin, because there are rumours I'm a half breed, and elf, because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't have a half breed sitting on the throne of Erebor!!!!"

"Fili no."

Fili loooked brokenly at Thorin.

"You are not a half breed, you are a full Durin, and my heir to the throne. I love you. " The last bit came out unexpectedly and Fili made a small gurgling noise.

"It must disgust you to hear it, but I can't help it Fili."

At that Fili let out a laugh, quickly realising that his behaviour was ridiculous he shook his head.

"As blind as ever uncle, do you not notice, can you not feel the lingering gazes, stares that would bore holes in the back of you skull, whisperes and clues, especially Kili hinting to it all this time." Fili's voice dropped to a seductive whisper.

 

* * *

◆smut (sorry my finger slipped and I added this to the original plot line.)◇

* * *

 

 

"Have you not seen it? Felt it? Heard it?" If it was even possible, Fili's voice dropped deeper and he moved closer to Thorin, being only a few inches shorter than Thorin, he easily leaned next to the older dwarfs ear and let out a small breath, against the shell and whispered. "By Mahal I've wanted you, so bad." His voice turned to a growl and he playfully nipped at the earlobe.

Thorin shivered as he felt fingers trail along his back, tracing his spine, mapping a trail over the bandages on his torso, like a feathery touch. Another hand was slowly undoing the ties off his tunic, pulling the tunic free and messily pushing the heavy coat and tunic off his shoulders.

"Have you dreamt of this?" The question was asked so slowly that Thorin couldn't help but let out a moan.

"I'll take that as a yes then." And Fili captured his lips in a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

When Fili pulled away, he could feel Thorins erection pressing against his thigh.

"Eager are we, how long have you been waiting?" Thorin didn't answer and Fili grabbed him by the hair roughly.

"Answer me! How long? To have me take you, to be writhing beneath me?" The question came out as a growl and Fili pulled Thorins head back, exposing his neck, and bit down rather viciously against his jugular.

Thorin let out a small gasp and answered in a wanton tone. "Far too long, since you came of age!" His reply provoked Fili into groping him with his free hand.

"Fili, puh-lease!" The cry caused Fili to stop and he pulled Thorin, by the hair, away from the company behind the view of the trees and roughly pushed him against the foot of a large tree in between the gnarled roots.

He smiled sadistically at Thorin and slowly lowered himself over the older dwarf. He rolled his hips lightly enciting a groan from Thorin.

His hand slipped underneath the fabric and he began to stroke the hard cock that was already leaking.

"Look at you, so, perfect, just waiting for me to take you, aren't you?" Fili talks, slowly undressing himself with one hand and still stroking Thorin with the other.

Once his tunic and coat are off and he's only got his breeches on, Thorin can't help but stare at Fili's body, imagining it above him.

Suddenly, there was a slight pressure against his balls and he bucked his hips.

"Fili!" It came out as a whine and Fili's smile grew wider.

"How would you like it my king." Fili purred, freeing his cock, hard and dripping with precome.

"I'd like to, to see you." Thorin asks shakily.

"As you wish."

Fili didn't bother in preparing Thorin and slowly pushed in. When his head was enveloped by the tight ring, he could see Thorin gritting his teeth. He gently pressed a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips and whispered. "Does it hurt?"

Thorin gave a small nod and Fili felt bad.

"Just focus on my lips." He reassured, before kissing him as he pushed in further.

"H-urts." Thorin managed against his lips and Fili stopped, letting Thorjn adjust to the heat.

"Can you manage?" Fili was worried, has his uncle never been taken by another, but been taking?

"Yes." Thorin gritted out and Fili pushed in until the hilt. Stopping and pressing chaste kisses to Thorins lips, neck and body. He also began stroking Thorin at a gentle pace.

After feeling Thorin relax, he began moving in time with his strokes. Thorin slowly becoming more use to the rhythm and bucking his hips in time with Fili's thrusts.

"Harder." He gasped as Fili angled his thrusts and hit his prostate.

"Mahal Fili!" He moaned, legs hooking around his nephews back.

"Fili, I'm going to come." Thorin muttered, pressing his face into the crook off Filis neck.

"Come for me then." The whisper pushed Thorin over the edge and he came wth whimpers and moans, biting down on Filis shoulder in attempt to muffle the noise.

Fili finished soon after, coming deep inside his uncle, moaning Thorins name in pure bliss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

◆smut is over!!◇

* * *

 

 

 

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield." He mumbled, pulling out and clutching onto his uncle as if his life depended on it, his dominant side gone and the young dwarling prince returning.

"As I love you Fili." Thorin pressed a kiss to the young dwarfs forehead, before using a spare rag to clean them both off.

"Get dressed Fili, come now, I'll wake Dwalin with an excuse." Thorin mumbled into the blondes hair.

"M'kay." The dwarf replied and he messily pulled on his breeches and tunic, pulling the coat over him like a blanket.

Thorin dressed and carried an drowsy Fili to the company, laying him back where he was asleep earlier. He then went over to Dwalin, waking him and lying, saying Fili was too drowsy and dazed to be on guard. Dwalin only nodded knowingly and took up guard, Thorin returning to Filis side and gently wrapping his kwn coat around the shivering prince. Kili was onl a few paces away and Thorin gave him a small glance, the younger prince was clutching his bow and a small silver pendant to his chest as he slept. Kili, was smitten of course, with whom, Thorin didn't know and he didn't really care, as long as Kili was happy.

He then smiled at Filis almost sleeping form, he got up to move away when a small voice stopped him.

"Please stay..." Filis voice sounded so childish and insecure, unlike the voice that commanded him earlier in the night.

"Okay." He smiled fondly at the blonde as Fili began to snuggle against the warm body, warping his arm around Thorin.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you." Fili whispered and Thorin tensed for a second, then relaxed as Fili began nuzzling his side.

"It's okay Fili, I love you."

"Love you too." Fili replied and pulled Thorin even closer before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

* * *

 

★☆♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★

 

Hoped you liked it, this was stuck in my head for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My finger slipped, I'm sorry.


End file.
